


Pillow Talk

by kitausu



Series: Chris Argent x Peter Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Pillow Talk, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris talking in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

He almost felt guilty laying here in the bed he had once shared with his wife, his legs tangled up in the sheets and Peter’s breath hot and moist against the nape of his neck.

He almost felt guilty about lying to Allison that he had a date with the waitress from the diner when he was really spending the evening mapping out every dip and bump in Peter’s skin with his tongue.

He almost felt guilty, but then Peter would look at him with this quiet desperation that broke through all his bravado and Chris would find himself drowning in adoration for the broken man in his bed.

“You realize everyone but Allison knows, right?” Peter’s words vibrated through his chest and into the ear Chris had pressed against his skin.

“I guessed as much. The smell probably gave it away.” Chris replied, his head dipping forward to press a kiss to Peter’s ribcage.

“You think? We’ve been together almost every day this month, we reek of each other. The pack may be full of idiot teenagers, but there are things even they can’t miss.” Peter rumbled against him, his mind idly contemplating flipping Chris onto his back and continuing this conversation at a later date.

Chris sat up slowly, his grey eyes piercing through Peter’s with such earnest love, “You think we should just give up the pretense?”

“She’s your daughter Chris, as much as I wish I could, I can’t tell you what to do with your life.” Peter smirked at the mental image the idea conjured, Chris with a collar and a leash, obedient to his whims.

The reality was Chris was anything but compliant, in bed or otherwise. Sex for them was more of a fight, with bite marks and thrusts just this side of too rough that caused both to shake apart with adrenaline and need. And maybe he could admit, just once, and really quietly, that he preferred it that way.

“She’ll want to know how it happened.” Chris murmured to himself as he hooked a leg around Peter’s hip and hoisted himself up to straddle his lap.

Peter actually smiled at the memory of a sixteen year old Chris, eyes flashing hotly when they argued, the way his mouth would go slack with want when they kissed beneath the bleachers,  his cheeks flushed a tantalizing shade of pink when Peter entered him for the first time and every time after.

“She’ll probably even call me a hypocrite.” Chris was still talking to himself, but his hands were rubbing soothing lines up and down Peter’s chest, his fingers lightly tweaking his nipples each run.

“Chris, you’re my mate, I love you, but you either need to stop talking about your daughter, or stop trying to get me hard, because we are _not_ doing both.” Peter’s eyes flashed gold as he rolled his hips against Chris’ to emphasis which of the two options he was currently going for.

Chris smirked, grinding his ass against Peter’s hard cock with a moan, “I’m ready to go again if you are.”

“I’m always ready to go. Ride!” Peter smirked, giving Chris’ ass a hard smack.

“If you ever say that again, your hand will be very busy for several weeks.” Chris deadpanned, his thighs clenching as he held his entrance just above Peter’s flushed length.

“Baby, there is no way you could go weeks without this.” He thrust up hard, Chris’ muscles already loose from come and lube, making the slide smooth and slick.

“Shut up.” Chris gritted his teeth, but his body betrayed him as his hips pumped hard and fast, his head tipped back to reveal his neck and looking every inch like a pornographic vision.

They weren’t sixteen anymore, but whoever said age decreased sexual appetite, had never met Chris Argent. Riding Peter’s cock like this, it was as if they were transported back into high school, Chris still gave up his seed so prettily and without even being touched all for him. When they finally came again, Chris’ cock twitched weakly, spurting only a few drops while Peter knotted inside him for the third time that night.

“Won’t be able to go that many times in a row for much longer.” He allowed Peter to roll them on their sides, his words slurred into the crook of his mate’s neck.

Peter had no words, muffling his chuckle into the silver grey of Chris’ hair and ignoring the other man’s ‘humph’.

“I’m going to fall asleep. You better be here when I wake up or I’ll hunt you down. Allison and Lydia are coming home from college and I need to introduce them to my mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop writing little drabbles about this couple. 
> 
> xx


End file.
